Forum:Writing style
I'm kida new here so how exactly are we supposed to write here? It's obviously an in-universe style of writing, but how exactly do we write? Do we use the past tense? Do we write similar to the way wikipedia writes, like an encyclopedia, or is it biased in some way or what?--Phoenix-wiki 22:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :We treat C&C3 as the present day template for everything... now, I have a different more... policy-based question: seeing how some doubt our credibility as we lack references, I am putting forward a proposal to introduce eal-life references and tags into the Wiki. As seen on the United States of America article, a simple Real-Life note does not destroy the IC feeling of the character, to the contrary, it actually makes it more credible. :Thoughts? :Opinions? :Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:05, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I don't think we should start taking this thing too seriously - it's a C&C wiki, for God's sake. I think it should be written in an 'encyclopedic' style in the Wikipedia vein, but with the occasional touch of (subtle, not Assaulthead) humour, to reflect the games' inherent sense of humour. That said, the quasi-serious tone should be stuck to when in doubt. I don't think, however, we should start worrying about references and backing up our facts and all that Wikipedia crap, simply because this isn't serious. It's about a game, and we write as if it's real! Come on now. Makron1n 18:23, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :True, true... however, referencing some of the more controversial claims would be a good thing, no? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:38, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I guess, but only as an optional bonus. If people have a problem with something, they should just discuss it. The last thing I want to see is "CITATION NEEDED" popping up everywhere. We're just not that serious here! Makron1n 19:54, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't mean "citation needed", which is extremely annoying, but rather giving a footnote pointing to the place where it is said, e.g. where the term Ezekiel's Cape is used. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Heck no, referenciing is annoying! I never want to see a citation needed tag anywhere, but I was wondering how exactly we're supposed to write this stuff, thanks anyway--Phoenix-wiki 20:19, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey, do you guys want an irc channel? It would be quite cool. I could set one up for you any time you want--Phoenix-wiki 20:24, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, what name do you want, #cnc-wiki or something?--Phoenix-wiki 21:29, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::An IRC channel could be useful, we'd just need someone to monitor it :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::I could, I'm online every day--Phoenix-wiki 22:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I mostly agree that the articles should be written in an encyclopedia manner, and grammatically correct. I also agree heavy citation should be avoided. I should also note that if anyone create articles, they should at least add more than one sentence. Even adding the Stub tag would be good. --Eldarone 03:43, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :So which would you prefer? User:Phoenix-wiki/Workshop or Predator?--Phoenix-wiki 21:11, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :Which is it?-16:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Change Here's what I think we should do: *Write in the past tense *Write like an encyclopedia *Try not to be biased towards any factions Though we shouldn't really be too strict about it. This isn't a wikipedia after all. Look what happened when wookieepedia developed polices that were too strict; they have fights almost every day. Additionally I think we should only require references for stuff that's in unreleased games, ie. Kanes wrath units or whatever games are after that and put the generals and red alert articles in to the mainspace--Phoenix-wiki 17:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I've created Command and Conquer Wiki talk:Writing style--Phoenix-wiki 14:54, 25 November 2007 (UTC)